¿Y si me equivoco?
by CriXar
Summary: Una confrontación, un vídeo juego de terror y un beso.


-¿Terminaste de cenar ya, Burpy?- preguntó Eli terminando de recoger los tazones de alimento. Su babosa asintió y el tomó el suyo. De repente, Trixie pasó a su lado.- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿No escuchaste del nuevo vídeojuego de terror que salió? Iré a conseguirlo. Volveré en un rato.

-Bien.- sonrió él. La pelirroja se acercó con la intención de obtener un beso de despedida, pero el Shane se inclinó casi de inmediato hacia atrás. Burpy miró esto un poco confundido.

En cuando se retiró la descepcionada chica, la infierno se propuso averiguar que sucedía con su lanzador. ¿Por qué había rechazado esa muestra de cariño? Era su novia de todos modos. Luego de encargarse de la cena de su arsenal, Eli se dirigió a su habitación, pero Burpy lo abordó en el camino.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico. La babosa comenzó a chillar, reclamando una explicación. Señaló a la puerta, suficiente para que él comprendiera.- No entiendo lo que dices.- dijo repentinamente para evitar el interrogatorio.

Pero al llegar a su cuarto, Burpy no paraba con sus chillidos. Eli logró ignorarlo un rato, hasta que su amigo estuvo a punto de incendiar su almohada cuando intentó recostarse.

-¡Aaaahhh!- Luego de capar definnitivamente su atención, la infierno se dirigió hacia una foto de la Banda que tenía al lado de su cama y señaló a Trixie.- Si, ¿qué pasa con ella?- Burpy señaló hacia el piso de abajo.- Oh, eso. Bueno, no lo entenderías.

No se conformaba con esa respuesta. Saltó a su hombro, que le daba la suficiente altura para mirarlo a los ojos hasta que comenzara a sentirse incómodo.

-¡Bien! Yo... no la he besado aún.- Un "por qué" se reflejó en la carita de la babosa.- No he dado mi... primero beso. No sé como hacerlo.- aceptó bastante humillado. Burpy tomó posición militar y con algunos chillidos más le dió una simple orden: lo haría apenas Trixie regresara.

No paró de recordárselo hasta que escucharon la puerta del refugio abrirse y la voz de la muchacha llamarlo.

-Hola.- saludó Eli acercándose a ella. Trixie intentó nuevamente juntar sus labios, pero esta vez no fué un movimiento esquivo si no un abrazo lo que estropeó todo.- Y, ¿cómo te fue?

-Genial. Tengo un nuevo vídeo juego.- respondió con fasinasión.

-¿De qué es?

-De terror. Se llama SlugerMan.- dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.- Te reto a jugarlo primero.

-¡Hecho!

Por poco y rompen el juego tratando de sacarlo de su empaque. Trixie se apresuró a ponerlo mientras Eli preparaba el control. La música de suspenso era perfecta. Burpy se colocó a un lado del respaldar del sofá. No planeaba perderse esto.

Los oscuro árboles confundían al Shane con su similar apariencia entre sí. Seguidamente repetía el camino que ya había avanzado.

-No, no. A la derecha. A la derecha.- le indicó Trixie en un momento en el que el monstruo estaba por atraparlo. La babosa infierno chillaba, insistiendo que la escuchara.

-Ya voy.- replicó Eli. En la tensión del momento, giró innecesariamente todo el control, y él también, chocando en un momento con el rostro de su novia.- Lo siento.- dijo antes de echarse hacia atrás.- Creo que iré a la izquierda.

-Pero el camino de la derecha no lo has recorrido aún. ¿Por qué no quieres ir en él?- preguntó la chica al ver como se alejaba de ella.

-Puedo fallar. No quiero arriesgarme.

-Pero aunque falles, tienes que arriesgarte.- La conversación tomaba cada vez menos referencia al juego.

-¿Y si me arriesgo y me equivoco?

-¿Y si te arriesgas y ganas?- Ante la respuesta de Trixie, el lanzador giró bruscamente el personaje de regreso al camino de la derecha. Mientras en efecto el enorme monstruo salía a su encuentro, Eli dejó a un lado el control y tomó por los hombros a las muchacha.

Trixie mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos, impresionada por el acto tan repentino del chico. Burpy suspiró aliviado. Finalmente lo había hecho. Ella subió en unos segundo sus manos al rededor de los hombros de Eli, mientras él descendía sus manos hasta su cintura.

El la pantalla podían leerse las palabras "Game Over", pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Con cariño, Trixie corrió su cabello a un lado de su rostro al separarse.

-¿Y eso qué fue?

-¿Fallé?- Ella rió al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-Claro que no. Has hecho de mi primer beso algo increíble.

-Espera, ¿era ese tu primer beso?- Trixie asintió con la cabeza.

El juego mostró su menú, junto con la opción de reintentar la partida. Eli simplemente apagó la consola, colocó el control en su lugar y regresó su atención a Trixie...

**_Sé que SlenderMan es un juego para PC. Solo sigan la corriente._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
